Question de pouvoir
by San2378
Summary: Quand Grover se fait enlever, Percy et Annabeth ne réflechissent pas, et s'enfuient de la colonie afin d'aider leur ami. Mais et si tout cela était un complot ? Et si ce n'était pas Grover qui était visé ? /!\ Après les 5 premiers tomes, sauf que Percy et Annabeth ne se sont toujours pas avoué leurs sentiments. (Modifications faites)
1. Chapter 1

**Excusez moi pour le retard, j'avais un examen important, et je ne m'habitue toujours pas au rythme de la fac. Je voulais publier directement le deuxième chapitre, mais je dois le modifier aussi, du coup.**

**Voilà, j'espère que les modifications ne vous déplairont pas, j'ai choisi de faire de ce premier chapitre encore plus un prologue que l'ancien, donc il ne se passe pas grand chose.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Annabeth

Il faisait nuit, et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Comme guidée par une force divine, je suis sortie de mon lit et me suis dirigée vers le lac. Il faisait froid ; je sentais les poils de mes avant-bras se dresser et les frissons parcourir désagréablement mon dos, pourtant je restais là, assise, les pieds dans l'eau glacée. J'étais bien. Tout était calme, un endroit parfait pour rélfechir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, à tenter de donner un sens à mes tourments, à les redéfinir. Pour une fille d'Athéna, ne pas avoir la solution était d'une frustration extrême, mais, comme tout enfant d'Athéna qui se respecte, j'étais têtue et déterminée.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Surprise, je me retournai, prête à frapper l'assaillant. Mes réflexes et ma stratégie faisaient de moi la meilleure combattante de la colonie.

Percy : Woo, doucement !

Il s'était reculé juste à temps. Il faut dire, il avait également sa place sur le podium des meilleurs combattants.

Annabeth : Excuse moi. Mais tu aurais pu prévenir !

Percy : Tu ne m'as pas entendu. Je t'appelais mais tu ne répondais pas.

Il avait ignoré le ton orgueilleux que j'avais utilisé. Je le remerciais silencieusement pour être toujours aussi compréhensif et gentil.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête et entrepris de me replonger dans le calme de l' rapprochai mes genoux de ma poitrine, et les entourai de mes bras, puis vins poser mon menton dessus. Je devinais Percy me regarder avec incrédulité comme à chaque fois que je l'évitais ces derniers temps. Je pensais qu'il partirait, sans dire un mot, comme d'habitude, mais il n'en fit rien. Il vint se poser près de moi, observant le lac dormir paisiblement. Il s'amusait à sortir des gouttes de l'eau et à en faire des formes. Etre le fils de Poséidon semblait lui plaire.

Sa présence près de moi m'exaspérait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il cherchait. Excédée, je me retournai brusquement vers lui.

Annabeth : Bon. Pourquoi tu restes là ?

Il ne semblait même pas surpris, et moi, j'avais ma dose d'incompréhension pour la soirée.

Percy : Parce que.

Annabeth : "Parce que" n'a jamais été une réponse valable. Ca n'a aucun sens.

Percy : Peut-être.

Annabeth : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Percy : Faire quoi ?

Il jouait les idiots. Bien sûr, il n'était pas toujours des plus malins, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il savait très bien de quoi je parlais. Il allait me rendre folle, et quelque part, au fond de moi, je savais que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais j'étais bien trop sur le nerfs pour me contrôler. Il fallait que je coupe le dialogue, ou alors je risquais de dire des choses que je regretterai.

Annabeth : Tu m'énerves.

Je me retournai à nouveau vers le reflet de la lune qui dansait à la surface de l'eau, lui montrant par la même occasion que cette conversation était finie.

Percy : Je vois ça.

Annabeth : Arrête s'il te plait.

Percy : Mais je ne fais rien. Je suis assis devant l'eau et j'essaie de parler avec ma meilleure amie qui m'ignore depuis le début des vacances. C'est un mal ?

Son ton parfaitement calme dans lequel je lisais une douleur à peine dissimulée me fit, à mon grand regret, culpabiliser. Vaincue, je baissai la tête.

Annabeth : Je suis désolée.

Percy : Ouais.

Il commença à se lever et je me rendis compte que je ne le voulais pas, finalement.

Annabeth : Tu t'en vas ?

Percy : Ma présense est à ce point insupportable ?

Annabeth: Je n'ai pas dis ça.

Percy : Je vais nager.

Il était sceptique. Et ça me fit mal.

Annabeth : Mais... Percy, l'eau est gelée !

Percy : Ce n'est pas un problème. Tiens, prends ma veste, tu as froid.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il me la tendit.

Annabeth : Je n'ai pas...

Percy : S'il te plait, mets-la. Tu as l'air décidée à rester.

Son attention me fit encore plus culpabiliser et je me sentis rougir. Mais il faisait nuit, et avec le froid persistant, il ne le saurait jamais. Néanmoins, ce froid avait raison de moi, et je ne perdis pas de temps à discuter davantage. J'enfilai sa veste et un soupir d'aise m'échappa. Il eut un petit sourire, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, et une nouvelle fois, je le remerciai silencieusement. Enfin, il rentra dans l'eau et disparut une bonne heure. Je savais qu'il ne risquait rien, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je scrutai le lac, et sentis mes sourcils se froncer de plus en plus.

N'y tenant plus, je me mis à l'appeler. La panique me gagna quand je ne le vis pas réapparaitre. J'avançai dans l'eau, criant toujours son nom. J'avais de l'eau jusqu'au dessus de la taille quand je fus violemment tirée en arrière. Je me débattis au fond du lac contre la créature qui me tenait fermement prisonnière, mais impossible de m'en défaire. Mon couteau de bronze céleste était restée là haut, près de la veste de Percy que j'avais ôtée avant de me jeter sans hésitation dans ce cauchemar. Je sentais mes forces se perdre de plus en plus. Je ne distinguais plus rien, tout était noir. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai emporter, impuissante et faible.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'étais allongée sur la rive. Mes vêtements étaient secs, et je sentais la veste de Percy sur moi. Son propriétaire se pencha sur moi, tout sourire. Je ne m'en étais pas tout de suite rendue compte, mais il tenait ma main dans la sienne. Son visage devint plus grave.

Annabeth : Quoi ?

Percy : Ce monstre..

Je me redressai, pensant savoir où il voulait en venir.

Annabeth : Oui. Il ne devrait pas être là, ce n'est pas normal. Merci. C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui m'as... sauvée ?

Percy : Je l'ai vu t'emmener. Il te noyait. Je t'ai vue abandonner.

Je fus soudainement bouleversée par la colère et la déception qui brûlaient dans ses yeux. Mais pire encore, ce fut une nouvelle fois la douleur et l'incompréhension dans son regard qui me serra le coeur.

Annabeth : Percy...

Il se releva brusquement, lachant par la même occasion ma main, qui tentait de serrer la sienne plus fort encore.

Percy : Non, Annabeth !

Je frisonnai. Son ton relfétait tant de colère, mais sa façon de prononcer mon nom ne me laissait pas indifférente.

Percy : Je t'ai vue forte, courageuse et déterminée ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Annabeth : R... Rien.

Percy s'accroupit près à nouveau près de moi. J'étais terrifiée par son accès de colère, et par mon absence de réponse.

Percy : Beth...

Annabeth : Percy, j'étais à bout de force, c'est tout. L'eau n'a pas les mêmes caractéristiques sur toi que sur moi. Je ne regrette pas que tu sois intervenu. Merci, je te jure.

Percy : Ouais. Ca va mieux ?

Annabeth : Je suis vivante. Et fatiguée.

Percy : Hum.. Ce n'est pas tout... Grover a été enlevé.

Mon cerveau encore endormi et bouleversé digera très rapidement l'information. Très rapidement et très douloureusement. Je me tenais déjà debout, bien droite sur mes deux pieds, prête à partir.

Annabeth : Quoi ?!

Percy me montra brièvement le lac pendant qu'il m'expliquait qu'il ne savait pas par qui.

Percy : C'est ce qu'elles m'ont dit. Elles ne savent pas par qui, mais elles ont dit que je devais me rendre à Los Angeles. Dans un café.

Annabeth : Dans un cadé ?

Percy : Le Baby Marley.

Mon esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse désormais.

Annabeth : Ton lien d'empathie ?

Percy : J'ai essayé.

Annabeth : On part quand ?

Percy : On ?

Il semblait étonné.

Annabeth : Je sais très bien que tu as un plan, très basique, évidemment. Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser aller sauver Grover tout seul. C'est aussi mon meilleur ami !

Percy : Ah, tiens, je croyais que c'était moi.

Son ton sarcastique fit remonter ma colère. Mais il y avait plus important, il y avait Grover. Et je ne devais pas me laisser distraire par cet idiot Percy Jackson.

Annabeth : Ce n'est pas.. Bon, alors quand ?

Percy : Maintenant.

Annabeth : Et il est quelle heure ?

Percy : Il ne va pas tarder à être minuit.

Annabeth : On se retrouve ici. Je vais chercher mes affaires.

Il commença à partir vers son bangalow après avoir hoché la tête distraitement.

Annabeth : Percy ?

Il se retourna et m'interrogea du regard.

Annabeth : Ta veste.

Je la lui tendis, attendant qu'il la prenne afin que je puisse regrouper les affaires dont j'aurai besoin pour cette quête.

Percy : Il fait froid.

Et il repartir vers son bangalow, me laissant sa veste que je plaçai sur mes épaules.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Percy m'attendait devant le lac, comme convenu. J'arrivais, armée d'un sac à dos assez peu imposant pour être epartique, et assez grand pour contenir mes affaires. Sans un bruit, nous sommes sortis de la colonie, arrivant dans un parking.

Percy : On conduit ?

Annabeth : Non, on ne peut pas prendre de voiture. Personne ne doit pouvoir nous suivre.

Percy : Et on fait quoi ? La course jursqu'à L.A ?

Il commençait à s'emporter. Je devais trouver une solution avant que nos nerfs nous lachent tous les deux.

Annabeth : Du stop ?

Percy grimaça.

Percy : Trop dangereux. On ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber. Et puis...

Je le voyais hésiter à achever sa phrase. Je fronçais malgré moi les sourcils.

Annabeth : Et puis ?

Percy : Les filles comme toi peuvent, hum, un peu trop s'attirer les faveurs des inconnus, ça peut déraper et... Bref, ce n'est pas prudent, point.

Les filles comme moi ? Les filles comme moi ? Alors que je m'appretais à répliquer, après ce bref silence, il relança le débat.

Percy : Un taxi ? Un taxi mortel ?

Annabeth : Mais Percy...

Il me coupa la parole, emporté dans son élan, persuadé d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

Percy : Si on fait plusieurs arrêts ? Si on change régulièrement ?

Annabeth : Percy, ce n'est pas exactement le moyen de transport le plus économe qui soit. Prenons le bus.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, j'accélérai le pas. Je l'entendis grogner un peu derrière, mais j'avais raison. Alors il ne contesta pas ma décision.

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à la gare. Je sentais les coups d'oeil que Percy me lançait de temps à autre. Avec une telle discrétion, je me demande comment il a pu battre le plus grand des Titans. Et mon ancien meilleur ami. Peu importe. Je l'ignorais du mieux que je pouvais, regardant droit devant moi, vérifiant de temps à autre que mon couteau était toujours là, prêt à être dégainé à la moindre occasion.

Au bout d'une demie-heure de marche, nous nous sommes enfin décidés à échanger nos premiers mots. Nous avions le choix entre un aller direct, ou avoir des escales. Décidant de faire un effort, après tout, j'étais consciente que ce malaise et ce froid entre nous étaient dûs à mon comportement, je lui répondis gentiment qu'il était préférable de marquer des arrêts, même si ça prendrait plus de temps. Il sembla se satisfaire de ma réponse car il n'objecta pas. Rassurée, plus sereine, je choisis de remplacer mon visage fermé par un visage neutre et il le remarqua. Il ne dit rien, mais je le sentis se détendre à mes côtés. Nous avions encore quelques kilomètres avant d'arriver à la gare où nous pourrions enfin nous reposer dans le bus. Pour l'instant, il nous fallait rester concentrés avant de s'autoriser le repos dont nous necessitions tous deux.

- Tu devrais réessayer ton lien d'empathie.

- Je ne fais que ça. Ca ne marche pas. Je suis inquiet. La dernière fois que je n'avais pas accès à ses sentiments, c'était...

- Avec Morphée.

- Ouais.

Il gromela plus qu'il ne répondit. Il était vraiment inquiet, et son inquétude ne m'aida pas vraiment à me sentir mieux. Je pris sur moi, et continua d'avancer, mettant de côté toutes les pensées qui défilaient dans ma tête où Grover était vraiment en très grand danger, voire même... Peu importe, je les mettais de côté.

- Et ton plan ?

- C'est toi Puits de Sagesse. Mon plan est de me rendre par n'importe quel moyen dans ce café et de voir ce qui m'attend.

- Ou qui t'attend.

- Ou qui m'attend.

- Oui, très basique, en effet !

Je me mis à rire. Mon rire sincère résonna dans le silence de la nuit et Percy ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. Ce n'était pas tellement drôle, mais toute la tension se relachait dans ce simple moment. Et ça faisait du bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV PERCY**

Nous étions enfin dans le car. Nous avions deux heures de transport avant notre première escale, ce qui signifiait deux heures pour essayer de dormir. Essayer hein.

Installé au fond du car, je vis Annabeth écraser sa tête contre la vitre et laisser ses cheveux camoufler son visage. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose. Résitant à l'envie qui me dévorait depuis des semaines à lui demander ce qui la tracassait autant, je fis de même de mon côté, ignorant du mieux que je pouvais l'inquiétude qui me rongeait pour mes deux meilleurs amis. J'espérais simplement qu'Annabeth me parlera quand elle sera prête à le faire.

Je voulais dormir, j'avais besoin de dormir. Mais plus je fermais les yeux, plus je revoyais Grover. En danger, toujours en danger. A chaque fois, les causes étaient différentes, mais le résultat était toujours le même : Le danger. La peur. Impossible de me concentrer sur autre chose. Je me risquai à jeter un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille à mes côtés. Endormie. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour gérer toutes ses émotions. Mon inquiétude me tiraillait, j'étais obsédé par la situation, et convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important, et de plus risqué encore. C'est peut-être d'ailleurs cette inquiétude qui nous a sauvé la vie. Oui, peut-être que si je m'étais endormi, je n'aurai pas senti la menace, je n'aurai pas été aussi vigilent quand j'ai vu ces hommes rentrer dans le véhicule qui nous transportait, je ne les aurais d'ailleurs même pas vus. Discrètement, je les observais nous jeter de rapides regards de plus en plus fréquemment. Du pied, je cherchais à réveiller Annabeth sans qu'ils ne se doutent que je les avais repérés. Sentant qu'elle allait répliquer à mon assaut, je lui murmurai précipitamment de ne surtout pas bouger. Comprenant immédiatement l'enjeu, je la vis prête à dégainer son poignard, ses yeux toujours clos.

- Il faut qu'on sorte de là. Il y a trop de gens. C'est beaucoup trop risqué. Il n'y a pas assez d'espace. Dans combien de temps est le prochain arrêt ?

- Dix minutes..

Elle souffla sa réponse tellement doucement que je n'étais même pas sûr des mots prononcés. J'hochai imperceptiblement la tête avant de me rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir.

- D'accord. Ils ne savent pas qu'on les a vus. On va devoir sortir le plus naturellement possible pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

Lorsque le car s'arrêta, je fis semblant de réveiller mon amie. Nous sortîmes le plus naturellement possible. Une fois dehors, Je risquai un coup d'oeil à l'emplacement des hommes que je soupçonnais fortement de ne pas être si humains que ça. Ils n'étaient plus là. Je me retournais brusquement. Nous étions seuls.

Ce fut lorsque le car se décida à démarrer que je les aperçus. Là, juste devant nous. Trois hommes. Douze mains. Douze boules de feu prêtes à être lancées.

Je n'eu pas le temps de dégainer Turbulence que je roulais sur le côté, évitant la première attaque. Je ne voyais plus Annabeth, me concentrant sur mon propre combat. Le premier homme s'approcha de moi, un horrible rictus épinglé sur son visage. Je ne bougeai pas. Il s'avança encore, puis, à quelques mètres de moi, deux ou trois peut-être, il fit jaillir d'une de ses quatre mains une nouvelle boule de feu. Refusant de céder à la panique, je lui rendis son rictus. Cela suffit à le faire hésiter. D'un mouvement rapide, j'étais à ses côtés, Turbulence prête à frapper l'ennemi. D'un geste précis, je lui tranchai la main qui détenait le danger le plus imminent, puis l'assommai avec le manche de mon épée. Je fis tournoyer la lame au dessus de ma tête, et avant de la planter dans son corps, fis un tour sur moi-même et tuai un second qui était apparu derrière moi. Profitant que ma distraction, l'autre se releva. Avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste pour me défendre, il explosa en un nuage de poussière dorée. Le poignard de bronze céleste tomba à terre dans un bruit métallique, et Annabeth me fixait avec un sourire moqueur. Un de ceux qui m'avait manqué.

- Cervelle d'Algues.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre, s'avança simplement pour ramasser son arme. Elle se retourna et fixa un bâtiment à quelques mètres de là.

- Il y a un hôtel là-bas. Ou un motel plutôt, d'après l'aspect.

Elle me fit face à nouveau, souhait ajouter quelque chose.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres cars avant demain. On devrait aller se reposer.

J'hochai la tête.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avant elle. Elle avait la tête et une main sur mon torse nu, et mon bras caressait son dos. Je me surpris à la regarder dormir. Je ne fus pas le seul. Lorsque mes doigts sont venus rencontrer ses magnifiques cheveux, elle se redressa subitement, visiblement très surprise.

Annabeth (mal réveillée) : Percy ?

Je me sentis rougir mais parvins à esquisser un sourire.

Percy : Bien dormi ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui la vit virer au cramoisie. Elle était mignonne. J'aurais pu la dévorer, là maintenant avec ses joues rouges et son petit air gêné adorable. Ses yeux gris plongeaient dans les miens. Elle hocha la tête et se leva, brisant pour de bon notre étreinte. Elle prit son portable posé sur la table de nuit, soupira et le reposa, sans un mot. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, attrapant son sac au passage. J'entendis l'eau couler sous la douche. Elle me manquait. Elle avait passé deux semaines à m'éviter pour une raison que j'ignore et elle m'avait franchement manquée.

Nous avions pris une chambre à l'hôtel la veille, ou plutôt très tôt ce matin, et la dernière chambre nous avait été attribuée. Un lit simple, évidemment. Après avoir désespérément tenté de dormir par terre, je m'étais résolu à ne pas dormir du tout. Puis elle m'avait invité à la rejoindre dans ce lit minuscule, me prenant très certainement en pitié.

Je repensais à la façon dont nous avions obtenu cette chambre. Elle avait dû flirter un peu avec le réceptionniste. Et pour finir, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi je m'étais énervé pour "si peu". Mais comment lui expliquer que personne n'avait le droit d'avoir envie d'elle ? De la regarder ? Ces gens qui plongeaient leur regard dans son superbe décolleté n'avaient aucun respect pour elle, et ça, c'était interdit. Je l'interdisais, je ne le supportais pas. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle voudrait savoir plus, encore plus, toujours plus. Je commençai à m'énerver, tout seul, en écoutant l'eau glisser sur le corps d'Annabeth. Ce corps qui avait fait fantasmer quelqu'un d'autre que moi. J'entendis un cri. Et distinctement, c'était mon nom que j'entendais sortir de la bouche d'Annabeth. Je me ruai dans la salle de bain, sans me préoccuper de savoir si elle était encore sous la douche. Cette pensée me traversa l'esprit au moment où j'ouvrais la porte brutalement. Je crois que je fus soulagé de la voir en serviette, en train de me fusiller du regard. Si elle avait été nue, je serais mort, et pas d'un vulgaire coup de poignard.

- Oui ?

Je sentis mon regard se balader sur son corps presque dénudé. Je savais que je risquais ma vie, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Elle était... Tellement.. Belle. Et naturelle. Si ce n'est que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et que je fus soudainement ravi qu'elle ne soit pas la fille de Zeus. Elle pointait un regard accusateur sur moi.

- Toi..

Je reculai. Elle me faisait reculer. Elle avançait sur moi avec cette folie meurtrière dans le regard. Je fus bientôt piégé entre le mur et elle. Je ravalai ma salive avec une certaine appréhension.

- Je... Annabeth ?

- Ca te plait tant que ça d'être le fils de Poséidon ? Dès qu'il y a de l'eau, il faut que tu t'amuses ?

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Tu as fait quoi ?!

- Mais rien, je n'ai rien fait !

- Oh non, Percy Jackson, ma douche ne s'est pas transformée en tsunami toute seule.

- Tsunami ? Mais ce n'est pas moi !

- Tu as caché d'autres graines de Poséidon ici ?

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je te le jure sur le Styx.

- Contrôle tes pouvoirs, Cervelle d'Algues. La douche est foutue mais je suis sûre que tu pourras te débrouiller.

Elle prit son sac à dos et me laissa seul dans la minuscule salle de bain inondée de deux bons centimètres.

J'intimai l'ordre à l'eau de se regrouper dans la douche. Je me déshabillai et entrai dedans. J'ordonnai à l'eau de venir à moi et elle se remit à couler.

Lorsque je sortis enveloppé jusqu'à la taille de ma serviette pour chercher mon propre sac à dos, je vis Annabeth enfiler son dernier vêtement, à savoir son tee-shirt, par dessus son soutien gorge noir. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me jeta un dernier regard meurtrier. Je ne discutai pas et me contentai de sortir mes affaires. Sans plus de cérémonie, je décidai de m'habiller là. Elle écarquilla les yeux pendant que je sortais mes affaires et que j'avançais mon caleçon vers moi.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je m'habille.

- Je vois bien. On a une salle de bain si tu veux. A moins que tu ne l'aies finalement complètement détruite.

- Non, c'est bon. Tu as dormis dans mes bras cette nuit. Ma tenue vestimentaire ne t'a pas gênée.

J'ôtai ma serviette, me retrouvant une nouvelle fois en caleçon.

- Le lit était petit.

Annabeth haussa les épaules, contrariée. Elle avait visiblement passé une bonne nuit elle aussi et ne souhaitait pas dire le contraire. Un sourire franc se dessina sur mon visage tandis que je passais la tête dans mon tee-shirt.

* * *

Je rendis les clés au type de l'accueil et rejoignis Annabeth devant le motel. Elle fixait un point et ne montra aucun signe qui aurait pu me laisser supposer qu'elle avait remarqué ma présence. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

- Ce n'est pas Rachel là-bas ?

Surpris, je levais la tête dans la même direction, et reconnus effectivement mon amie. Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire franc. Je me mis à marcher dans sa direction, obligeant Annabeth à me suivre. Je savais qu'elle ne la portait pas dans son coeur mais j'étais ravi de la voir.

- On est vraiment obligés ?

- Elle pourrait nous aider, c'est l'Oracle après tout.

Je me précipitai vers Rachel qui sembla enfin nous reconnaître. Elle me sauta dans les bras. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Annabeth froncer les sourcils.

Rachel me relâcha et salua Annabeth d'un mouvement de tête avant de retourner son attention vers moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Et toi alors ? Non, peut-importe, on verra ça plus tard. Grover a disparu. Tu pourrais... ?

- Ailleurs.

J'hochai la tête, et nous la suivîmes jusqu'à chez elle, un petit mais très confortable appartement.

* * *

_L'enfant d'un des Trois Grands_

_A déchaîné la colère d'un Dieu important_

_Un complot se joue, _

_Mais l'amour surpasse tout._

_A l'ouest il s'aventurera, _

_Il remportera son ultime combat_

_Grâce aux pouvoirs du coeur_

_Qui éloignent les plus terribles noirceurs._

* * *

Rachel avait tenu à nous accompagner. Je n'avais pas protesté. Je lui avais appris à se battre, et un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal.

- Arès.

Nous avions emprunté la voiture de Rachel, et Annabeth venait de la relayer au volant. Nous avions convenu de conduire deux heures à tour de rôle. Rachel et moi étions à l'arrière, et Annabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de nous jeter des coups d'oeil dans le rétroviseur.

- Ou Héra, me répondit Annabeth.

- Héra te déteste toi.

- Percy, je pense que Héra soit possible. Si tu repenses à ce dont nous avons parlé, argumenta Rachel.

Je vis Annabeth nous regarder subitement. Pour une fois, lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, elle ne baissa pas les yeux, mais le soutint. Elle n'était plus seulement jalouse, elle était en colère. Ce fut moi qui baissai les yeux. Je savais que j'allais devoir prévoir une bonne liste d'excuses.

- Tu as combien de Dieux de ton côté ? Poursuivit Rachel comme si de rien n'était.

- Poséidon, Héphaïstos, Artémis, Aphrodite. Ca pourrait être Athéna.

Annabeth freina brusquement.

Percy : Hey ! J'ai pas dit que c'était ta mère non plus ! Ce ne sont que des hypothèses !

Annabeth ne répondit rien, ne bougeait plus.

Percy : Tu vas pas dire que ta mère ne me déteste pas !

"C'est vrai, jeune héros, je n'apprécie pas que ma fille soit si.. proche d'un fils de Poséidon."

Je me figeai. Athéna, la Déesse en personne venait de tourner la tête vers moi. Elle semblait être assise sur le siège avant, près de sa fille. Malgré le fait que nous étions supposés être ennemis, bien que pour elle, ça ne posait aucun problème, sa beauté me fit sursauter. Elle ressemblait tellement à ma Annabeth. Je n'arrivais pas à la haïr, à lui renvoyer le mépris qu'elle me portait, injustement d'ailleurs.

- Dame Athéna.

- Néanmoins, je n'ai pas enlevé le satyre. J'ai mes doutes sur le coupable. Je mène ma propre enquête à l'Olympe. Persée Jackson, si mes hypothèses se révèlent exactes, ma fille est en danger. Ne me vois pas comme une ennemie, je t'ai sauvé la vie à maintes reprises.

Je jeta un coup d'oeil à Rachel, elle semblait figée elle aussi.

- Je pensais... Mon père..

- Je n'ai pas de bonnes relations avec Poséidon. Mais tu n'es pas lui n'est ce pas ? J'ai parlé avec Annabeth. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fréquente... l'homme poisson. J'ai parlé à la Déesse Aphrodite. Enfin, elle est venue me trouver.

"Et j'ai eu raison."

Je sursautai. Aphrodite venait d'apparaître entre Rachel et moi.

- Je.. Dame.. A.. Euh..

Comme d'habitude, sa beauté me coupait le souffle.

- Tu aimes ma fille, Percy ?

Elle venait de m'appeler Percy. C'était la première fois.

- Je...

- Athéna ! Ce n'est pas facile pour un garçon de 17 ans d'avouer une telle chose. Surtout à la mère de sa belle. C'est tellement romantique.

- Il suffit de répondre par oui ou par non.

- Les sentiments ne sont pas quelque chose que l'on contrôle avec la sagesse, Athéna. C'est quelque chose de bien plus fort, qui vole bien plus haut.

- Il doit bien savoir s'il aime ma fille ou non !

Je me sentais presque en trop, dans cette discussion qui me concernait directement. Je me raclai la gorge afin de rappeler ma présence.

- Dame Athéna.. Je.. Annabeth est... Enfin je... Elle est tellement... Que oui.

- C'était tellement touchant.

Aphrodite semblait presque en avoir les larmes aux yeux, et avaient posés les mains sur son coeur. On aurait dit une scène d'un mauvais feuilleton romantique.

Athéna faillit s'étrangler. Je venais d'avouer pour la première fois à voix haute que j'aimais Annabeth. Et les premières personnes à le savoir étaient deux Déesses. Dont sa mère évidemment.

- Tu es... Vraiment amoureux de ma fille ? De ma Annabeth ?

- Je suis désolé. Mais je ne le regrette pas.

Athéna soupira.

- Tes paroles ne sont pas stupides mon garçon. J'espère seulement que je me trompe, alors. Prends soin d'elle, Percy.

Deuxième fois !

Athéna lui tendit trois pièces argentée, décorées d'une chouette, le symbole d'Athéna.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, lance la pièce et invoque moi. Je viendrais.

- Si Annabeth est en danger ?

Ce fut Aphrodite qui me répondit.

- Pour n'importe quelle raison, Percy. Elle viendra même si c'est toi qu'elle doit sauver. Moi je te donne ceci.

Elle me tendit une minuscule pomme d'or.

- Il y a trois pépins. Fais en bon usage. Si tu a besoin de parler, si tu te sens perdu..

Les déesses commencèrent à scintiller. Je ferma les yeux pour ne pas me consumer pendant qu'elles prenaient leur forme divine. Aussitôt, le silence régna et Annabeth et Rachel se remirent doucement à bouger.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je t'expliquerai. Arrête toi à un fast food. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

- J'ai faim.

Je me retournai vers Rachel, amusé de sa réaction plus que légère après une situation qui, malgré le fait qu'elle n'en savait encore rien, inquiétait déjà Annabeth.

* * *

Je précisai "à emporter" et me mis à parler avec Rachel de ce qui venait de se passer. Rachel savait ce que je ressentais pour Annabeth, bien que je ne le lui avais jamais vraiment dit. Il y a une première fois à tout. Je savais qu'Annabeth était profondément agacée mais je n'avais pas envie de lui parler pour le moment et encore moins de lui dire que je venais d'avouer à sa mère que je l'aimais.

On s'arrêta dans un champs. Je fis un feu et offris en offrande à Athéna et Aphrodite deux hamburgers.

- Merci.

Je me retournai pour manger avec mes amies. A peine installé, je me faisais déjà agressé par le cerveau en ébullition de ma meilleure amie.

- Alors ? Il y avait un Dieu avec toi dans la voiture n'est ce pas ?

Son intelligence avait le don de me surprendre à chaque fois.

- Oui. Athéna et Aphrodite.


End file.
